How Can I Tell You
by thefirenationprincess
Summary: A deep attraction, with potentially fatal consequences. She was Amity, and Divergent. When she joins Dauntless, she catches the eye of a certain Dauntless leader. Can Az get Eric to look past her role as just another Initiate? Will she be able to change his outlook on the Divergent? Eric/OC, Four/Tris. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Wowee. **

**This is an ****_edit. _****I recently watched the Divergent movie again and decided that I wanted to start working on this fic more. So I fixed the flaws with this chapter and I'm going to start writing more of this. Yay! **

**I'm not sure if those who have followed this will get a notification for this but if you do then hooray! And to new readers, welcome! *hugs* I love you! **

**As always; enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Azalea. Although sometimes I like to think that I own the world. (Again.. blame Loki.) <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azalea's POV<strong>_

It's time.

Not many surprises this year. Minimal swtiches. The most exciting thing was when a Dauntless born chose Abnegation. The room got kind of quiet, and the Dauntless looked at him as if he was a traitor. I feel bad for him.

Twenty more people.

I turn the choices over in my mind. My aptitude test turned out inconclusive. Tori, the Dauntless girl who administered my test, told me that I have the potential to be Erudite, Amity, or Dauntless. She called me something-Divergent-and told me to keep it a secret, to tell nobody. I've kept my word and haven't told a soul. Although I don't like keeping secrets, I know that it's necessary.

Ten more to go.

I've reduced my options since taking my aptitude test. Before, I was dead set on choosing either Amity or Erudite. Choosing Amity would mean staying with my family, my friends, living peacefully for the rest of my life. Choosing Erudite would mean no longer having to keep all these questions inside my head, like how was this thing made, or why does that thing work the way it does. But when Tori told me I was Divergent, it sent a chill down my spine, and when she said it was dangerous, a wave of adrenaline washed through me, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

Five.

I want that adrenaline back, I crave it.

Four.

And besides, do I really want to spend the rest of my life sitting around?

Three.

The boy who just went is wearing Erudite blue and when he slices his hand, he lets his blood drip into the Dauntless bowl. Cheers come from the Dauntless and he is recieved with grins and slaps on the back.

Two.

I watch, feeling a strange sense of longing.

One.

My sister Alexis rises from her seat and walks up to the bowls. She winces when she cuts her hand and my eyes widen when she chooses Abnegation and joins their sea of gray with a small smile.

Zero.

It's time.

I rise from my seat and hold my head high as I walk to the five silver bowls. I take the knife and drag it against my skin. It's not too bad. As I turn around to face the bowls and the five factions beyond, I hesitate. Is this what I really want?

I see the intense faces of the Dauntless staring expectantly at me. They're all muscular and tough looking, each one looking like they have a million and one stories to share.

It is what I want.

With a brave, determined smirk, I walk right up to the bowl I want and let my blood drip into the coals, reveling in the cheers and hollers of the Dauntless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tris' POV<strong>_

The Amity girl looks confused and indecisive as she stands with her hand bleeding in front of the five faction bowls, and I come to the conclusion that that's exactly how I looked when I had to choose exactly one year ago.

"I like her," I inform Tobias. He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head.

The girl gains confidence and even smirks a little as she strides up to the Dauntless bowl and holds out her hand. I smile. "Now I _really_ like her."

Eric walks into the room where Tobias, Christina and I are watching the ceremony on a monitor and whistles. "Stiff, Four, Christina, let's go," he commands before walking right back out before anyone could say a word.

"Time to scare the hell out of some Initiates," Christina says with a wicked grin. I can't help my return grin and Tobias just smiles and shakes his head at us.

Once in the hallway, Tobias and I let Christina walk a little bit ahead of us and when she turns a corner Tobias presses me against the wall and forces his lips onto mine. My body immediately responds, wrapping my arms around him and deepening the kiss. A few moments, or lifetimes later, he breaks away and rests his forehead against mine. "I love you, Tris," he informs me, and I get the same butterflies I get everytime. "Not as much as I love _you_, Tobias." He grins and takes his hands off my waist, interlocking our fingers instead.

When we join Eric and Christina at the net, Eric grins mockingly at me. "So, looks like there's no Stiffs to jump first this time." I roll my eyes at him. "Give it a rest Eric" Tobias says in my defense.

"But in all seriousness," Christina interjects, "who do you think it will be this time?" I replay the choosing ceremony in my mind and say "The Amity girl." I say, just because she reminds me so much of myself. Tobias nods, Christina makes a so-so gesture with her hands and Eric's expression is unreadable. Typical Eric.

"I hear them up there," someone says, and it goes quiet. I hear Uriah's voice yelling at the Initiates and share a smirk with Christina and Tobias. It takes a few more minutes before we hear a scream and see a flash of red hurtling towards us. I let out a triumphant "Yes!" as I see that it's the Amity girl. Tobias reaches out to grab her hand and help her out of the net but Eric beats him to it. She's a very pretty girl, with long, waist-length chestnut brown hair and big bluish-gray eyes, wearing a pretty red summer dress. I smile and open my mouth to say something but pause when I see Eric lean in and whisper something in her ear. Tobias and I share a concerned look as she replies and Eric smirks.

Eric pulls away from the girl and walks away, not making eye contact with anyone. As he disappears around the corner, I turn back to the girl. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are alive with excitement. I push Eric's weird behavior out of my mind and smirk at her, noting the way she raises her eyebrow at me questioningly. "I knew there was something I liked about you. Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azalea's POV<strong>_

Trains are exciting, especially jumping on one.

I jump in right after Uriah, the guy who's been leading us here. He seems pretty cool. His grin hints at mischievousness.

"What's your name, Amity?" He asks me. I smile lightly. "Azalea." He thinks it over. "That's nice," he finally says. Nobody else jumps into our car, and Uriah leans his head against the wall of the car. I sit next to him, leaving a comfortable amount of space between us. He opens one eye and looks at me curiously. "You're pretty brave for being the only Amity to join Dauntless. This year it's all Erudites, Candors and Dauntless-born. No Amity or Abnegation." His face suddenly lights up in a grin and I wondr what he's thinking about. He nudges my shoe with his. "I think you might actually make it, Amity."

I'm not sure what to say. I blush and avert my eyes. "Thanks. I think."

"No problem" he says, closing his eyes again. I do the same and before I know it Uriah is shaking me awake. I groggily stand up and almost lose my shit when I see how high up we are. There are rooftops a bit across the way and I groan. Uriah grins at me. "We have to jump don't we?" I ask. He nods. "You'll do fine. Just don't think about it" he advises me before leaping across the gap and landing on his feet on the roof.

I gasp.

Think Dauntless.

Or in other words, don't think, like Uriah said.

I brace myself and run, pushing of the edge of the train car and landing safely on the rooftop. I roll a few times but don't hurt myself too badly. I brush myself off and join Uriah. "Not bad," he compliments. I just nod, my adrenaline hindering my ability to speak.

Once all the other Initiates are safely on the rooftop, Uriah raises his voice and starts yelling at us about bravery and what it means to be Dauntless. I tune him out and peek over the edge of the rooftop, and my heart races. Is that a hole down there...?

"Amity!" Uriah yells and I know he's talking to me. "Since you're _so_ interested in the entrance to Dauntless why don't you be the first one to jump?"

His mischievous grin has me nervous. _Jump_? You've got to be kidding me.

I turn back to see some people sniggering, and that makes up my mind for me.

I step up onto the ledge and take a deep breath. "What happens if I miss the hole?" I call back to Uriah. His nonchalant response doesn't scare me as much as it probably should. "You die."

I take a deep breath and jump.

The wind rushes past me and I scream with exhilaration. I land on something bouncy and supportive and I let out an involuntary giggle. Damn, that was something.

I see a hand and I take it without thinking, allowing myself to be helped up onto solid ground. I look back and see that I landed on a sturdy looking net. So cool.

I turn to thank whoever it is that helped me and my thank you sticks in my throat.

He is very tall and attractive, with dark longish hair and multiple piercings. His eyes are gray and somewhat distant, and his manner is assertive and commanding. He leans in awfully close and murmurs in my ear, "What's your name, Amity?" His voice is deep and somewhat husky and he smells like a mixture of sweetness and pure guy. "Azalea," I say quietly, a bit dazed. He chuckles and his cool breath travels down the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Too pretty for Dauntless; go by Az" he says and before I can respond he pulls away, his lips brushing my earlobe and walks away, not glancing back.

I feel my face flush and fight the urge to bite my bottom lip. It's a nervous habit that I developed when I was a child and it irritates my parents to no end.

Well. Irritated, I guess.

I see three people a bit older than me smirking at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"I knew there was something I liked about you," a blonde girl says. She wears form-fitting black jeans and an off-the shoulder black top that shows off her tattoos. Ravens? Crows? "Welcome to Dauntless."

She holds out her hand and I shake it. "Thanks."

The guy she is standing next to offers his hand too. "I'm Four, this is Six and that girl over there is Christina... oh and that guy that helped you out of the net is Eric." Four, as his name is, is tall and muscular and attractive, but not as attractive as the other guy, Eric. Eric. Hmmm. "I'm Az," I introduce myself. The girl called Six nods in approval, and I send Eric a silent thank you.

Four holds my hand up high and announces in a loud voice: "First jumper: Az!" Cheers erupt from all the Dauntless and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Six opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by yelling, and the next Initiate, the Erudite boy who went a little before me at the ceremony, falls onto the net. Four helps him out. "Welcome to Dauntless, what's your name?"

"Aaron" the boy responds.

When all nineteen of the Initiates have jumped, Uriah follows and him and Christina stand next to Four and Six.

"Dauntless born, go with Uriah and Christina. Transfers, stay with Six and I." Ten black-wearing, tattoo-bearing teenagers follow Christina and Uriah down a hallway to the left, leaving nine of us still standing here in the net room. Four turns back to us. "Six and I are going to be your mentors and your trainers. Note that I definitely did _not_ say friends. We are not here to baby you, or be your shoulders to cry on. The both of us were ranked #1 in our training, so you better know right here and now that neither of us will tolerate disrespect in _any_ way, shape or form. Is that clear?"

The nine of us nod warily. Personally, I am both terrified and exhilarated. I've never heard anyone speak like him, with that hard edge to his voice. I'm from _Amity_ for Gaia's sake. Everybody's all soft and kind words. It gets quite monotonous.

"Thank you, Four. Now that that's settled, we're gonna show you guys around, give you a tour, then you better get some sleep. You'll be kicking yourselves tomorrow if you don't," Six tells us with a smirk.

I think I like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: One day, I will marry Loki and together we shall take over the Earth and rule it side by side as king and queen, forever. However, until then, I own nothing. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I try."<em>

_"So stop trying."_

* * *

><p><strong>Azalea<strong>

The soft breathing and occasional snoring tells me that all of the other Initiates are asleep. I glance at the clock positioned high up on the wall and sigh quietly to myself. It's 1:19 am.

I should probably be doing as the others are and get some sleep, but my brain just won't turn off. Too much excitement for this little Amity girl.

If only I had the Amity fields, I could go on a run, I think. Whenever I used to not be able to sleep, I would go running through the vast fields of green. Well, I did this every day normally, but that's beside the point.

Running can't hurt anyone, right?

Before I can change my mind, I reach down to the floor and feel around for the pair of unisex black combat pants we were provided with. I feel the rough fabric and slip them on as quietly as I can. I then pause. I don't have a shirt.

Who's gonna be out at this time anyways? And it's not like I won't be covered, a sports bra is totally acceptable to go running in.

Taking a deep breath, I swing my legs over the cot and simultaneously wonder just what my family would think if they saw me now, half-dressed in black clothes and about to go running around the Dauntless compound at one in the morning. My face scrunches up as I realize they would probably just give me a strained smile and a semi-stern, kind scolding. Meh.

I take a breath as I exit the sleeping area. Looking around, I see that the hallway is deserted. I smile in relief and start jogging.

The more corners I turn, the faster I go, absolutely loving the way my hair whips around my face, the burn in my chest, the power I feel in my legs. This is the one thing that I don't have to give up by turning my back on my old faction. Despite being underground, I still feel that same freedom, perhaps even more so than I felt whenever I ran in Amity.

It takes me a while to realize that I am lost.

I slow down back to a jog as I look all around to get my bearings. I had been so caught up in the joy of running that my dumbass forgot to remember how to get back to the room the Initiates are in.

I pick up the pace yet again. I don't know how much time has passed, and I really do not want to get caught. I'm not sure what they do to transfers who are caught out of bed early in the morning on their first day, and I especially don't want to get caught accidentally somewhere I shouldn't be.

The corridor I'm now in has a few doors with numbers on them. I take a left and immediately run into a wall. I let out an _oof_! as the wind gets knocked out of me. I start to tumble backwards and brace myself for more pain when the wall's arms wrap themselves around my waist and stop my fall, one hand clamped firmly on my hip and the other one supporting my upper back. I reach out instinctively and find myself clutching onto a pair of rather large biceps and staring into a very well-defined, naked chest.

Wait a second. Since when do walls have arms that stop people from falling?

My eyes grow wide as I feel the muscles under my fingers contract and the hands on my body tighten ever so slightly. Oh dear.

"Out for a little run, are we Amity?"

Crapcrapcrap...

My eyes travel slowly up the body of the person holding me until they reach his face, and it takes everything I have not to let out a small squeak.

Eric's expression is equal parts amused and annoyed; his lips are twisted up in that smirk he gave me earlier, and his grey eyes are just as distant and hard as they were when I first saw them, the only difference being that now I can just barely discern the little crinkles around the outer corners, making him look younger and... cute. They must come out only when he isn't trying so hard to look.. well, hard.

I open my mouth to reply, when his thumb ever so slightly skims over the exposed skin of my hip, just above my pant line, and I catch my breath. Heat rushes through my entire body, starting from my toes and ending in my face. His expression changes and I can't say I know exactly what it is but it looks almost... hungry. His eyes boring intensely into mine stir something inside of me and my fingers curl harder into his biceps. He pulls me closer and the tug in my gut intensifies the closer our bodies get. I feel the heat rolling off of his naked chest and I inhale quietly, savoring his smell once again. Suddenly, his face is leaning towards mine and uncertainty creeps into the microscopic part of my brain that isn't overwhelmed by Eric. I've never kissed anyone before. Oh gods, my first kiss is about to happen. I'm about to be kissed. Holy shit. Holy _shit_...

Eric must see the hesitation in my eyes, because that hard mask suddenly slams back down onto his handsome features. He gets a disgusted look and steps away from me, his hands ghosting over my exposed skin before falling down to his sides. I bite my lip nervously as I look at the ground, then back up at him. God, he hates me now.

His grey eyes zero in on the small part of my lip caught between my teeth and he hisses quietly, a small spot of red appearing on his cheeks.

Before I can analyze this, he leans in close, our noses almost touching. "Initiates are not allowed out of bed after hours," he says, his tone icy, a somewhat sadistic smirk appearing.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

I sit up in bed, sweat dripping, trembling and gasping for air.

The nightmares are getting worse. Significantly so.

This time, I couldn't tell myself I was sleeping, that it wasn't real. It felt real, damn it, so very real, the terror coursing through my veins keeping me frozen and all I could do was lay there and take that bastard's beating. I quickly check over my naked body for the welts and bruises, and let out a shaky breath when I realize there are none.

I look over to Tris' sleeping form and feel my stress melt off of my body. She is so beautiful. The fact that she knows every one of my secrets and flaws, yet still loves me and wants to be with me simply blows my mind. I never thought myself capable of love again, until I met Beatrice Prior.

Uh oh. My post-nightmare craving for cake attacks and my willpower is crumbling by the second. I kiss Tris' bare shoulder before throwing the covers off of me and slip on some sweatpants. I plan on raiding the kitchen quietly; a few months ago Tris and I discovered where they keep a hidden stash of cake. I don't think my stomach has ever been so happy.

I open the door of our apartment and walk out, only to freeze in my tracks. Eric is towering menacingly over the Amity girl-Az-with that evil smirk that I've known for three years. The poor girl looks absolutely terrified. A distant part of my mind finds it odd that they're both shirtless.

He starts to lean in closer, looking Az up and down. She wraps an arm self-consciously around her stomach, averting her eyes. Something flickers in Eric's expression for a split second, but it's gone before I can know what it is, because I punch him in his stupid face.

Az yelps in surprise as I appear in front of her and deck him in the nose. He staggers backwards, one hand cupped underneath his nose to catch the blood and one hand gripping the wall. His glare sends daggers at me. _If looks could kill, we'd both be dead. _

I lean forward, fist raised. Eric growls and takes a step forward menacingly.

Out of nowhere, Az's tiny form is inbetween us, her hands on Eric's chest, pleading up at him with her large eyes. His eyes remain locked with mine for a second longer before he turns his attention to the girl in front of him. He glares at her, before looking back up at me, then back down at her. He scoffs and pushes her off of him and into me before walking back to his apartment and slamming the door.

She bounces off my chest and I just barely am able to grab her arm before she falls face first into the floor. "You okay?" I check. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her stomach and sagging her shoulders greatly. She looks so... small. It hurts my heart. I wrap an arm protectively around her shoulders and start leading her towards the Initiates' room.

She acknowledges me with a nod of thanks as we reach the room. I return the nod and she slips inside. I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair. That was intense. Before I met Tris, I would have probably just ignored that little scenario and went to the kitchens for my cake like my original plan. But she has taught me compassion, and love. Plus, I know how horrible Eric can be. Az is too sweet to be a victim of his evilness.

I turn to the kitchens, pushing those thoughts out of my mind. What a weird night. I need cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Azalea<strong>

I hear shouting and I groan. Pulling the thin blanket up over my body, I silently regret my little endeavor last night. I'm way too tired for this.

"Come on Az, get your lazy ass up!" Six yells right next to my face before ripping the blanket away. My eyes fly open in alarm as suddenly all ten of the transfers can see my barely-clothed body. A few wolf whistles are heard and I'm sure my face is a bright crimson as I snatch the blanket back from Six and use it to cover myself. She clears her throat. "Erm, sorry Az, I didn't know you slept in your underwear.."

I roll my eyes, still blushing. Six averts her eyes and hands me a black jacket. "Wear this" she says before turning to the other transfers. "You have five minutes to get ready and meet Four and I down in the Pit." She turns to go and shoots me an apologetic grimace before disappearing around the corner.

The boy who's cot is directly to the left of mine smirks at my awkward and uncomfortable attempts to get my clothes on without flashing the other transfers. _You didn't have this problem last night when you got caught shirtless by Eric and let him run his hands all over you._ I mentally groan. I so do not want to take that trip down memory lane yet. The boy who's smirking at me stands up and walks over, putting himself directly between me and the others. He hold out his blanket, effectively covering my body from view. My blush intensifies. "Thanks" I mumble, quickly stuffing my legs the rest of the way into the pants and zipping up the jacket. He throws the blanket back on his cot and holds out his hand to me, and it's only then that I realize it's the boy who went before me during the Ceremony. "No problem. I'm Aaron. Erudite."

His hand is warm and soft, and I can't help but compare them to Eric's large, calloused ones.

Why the hell am I still thinking about him? Bad Az! Stop it!

Letting out a breath, I introduce myself. "Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Az. Amity." He nods and the smirk is back.

"Oh come on Aaron, we both know you can do so much better than little Amity slut here."

My jaw clamps shut with an audible snap at that voice. Lindaela Raksha. Candor. She absolutely hates me for no reason, she has since we were little kids. Rage slowly builds in the pit of my stomach, and I want more than anything to shut that stupid mouth of hers, permanently. Aaron glares at her over the top of my head and it makes me feel somewhat better, knowing that he has my back.

I grit my teeth and turn to face the bitch. She has that stupid sneer on her face that I've become accustomed to over the years. She towers over me, 5 feet 10 inches, skinny and tan with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

Did I mention that I hate her? No? Well. I freaking hate her. She's always been so nasty to me. For. No. Reason.

Well, Raksha does mean demon, so it's not that surprising.

"Although," Lindaela continues, a mock thoughtful look on her face, "That guy Eric is pretty hot. Hotter than you even, Aaron. And little Amity slut here hasn't hooked her claws into him like she has with you. Plus he's 19 and I bet he totally knows what he's doing in be-"

"Oh well you'd know all about that wouldn't you, Loose Lindaela?" I snap, cutting her off; the images she is painting in my mind causing my anger to bubble over. Everyone gasps, and I hear some quiet "ooooh"s. They've all heard the name before.

I totally didn't mean to say that, but that was her nickname around school and I just got used to calling her that. I instantly felt horrible, even if it was true.

She opens her mouth indignantly to retort when Tris walks in. "Let's go you shits!"

Lindaela settles for her signature nasty sneer and flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder before joining the rest of the transfers lining up at the entrance to the room.

Aaron grins at my horrified expression. "The kitten has claws," he comments, punching my shoulder lightly before collecting his Erudite blue clothes and heading towards the entrance. I shake my head, grab my red dress and follow him.

Burning my old faction's clothes is depressingly liberating. It feels as if all the old ties to Amity are now gone. It makes me feel both sad and happy at the same time. How is that even possible?

We all stand in a large group in the Pit. In front of us are Four, Six, Uriah and Christina. I try to catch Four's eye, but he simply glances over me with the same cold indifference that he gives the rest of the Initiates. I'm confused. Did I just imagine last night? I can't have because Six gives me a pity glance, and my guard is immediately up. Did Four tell her about last night? That ass. Now she probably thinks I'm weak.

I look to the left and my breath catches in my throat.

Eric is standing there with a pissed off expression and busted up nose. I bite my lip guiltily. That looks like it hurts.

His eyes meet mine and narrow menacingly, and my stomach sinks rapidly at the look of pure, unadulterated hate he gives me.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**Oh my gosh, I started my first day of senior year today. I feel so old D: Anyways, I've been working on this baby for a while, but I just got around to finishing it tonight. Yay for updating!**

**I'm kind of overwhelmed with how popular this story is already. You guys are so freaking awesome, I love each and every one of you. Anyways! Continue to show me the love :3 Review, favorite, alert and you will make me one happy Maddy! **

**Ciao c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS. I'M ALIVE. **

**Thank you to all who have followed, favorite and reviewed this story while I was gone, and a special thank you to xZ0mbieKitten for messaging me about this story! I know nobody wants excuses, but senior year has been kicking my ass and my relationship takes up a lot of my time, as does work. But! I am going to try and write more of this cause it's so popular and I just love it so much. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. **

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own just as much of the Divergent franchise as you do. Sue me, I dare you, I'll give you all my schoolwork and you can do it for me. Ha.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Az<em>**

"Today you useless brats will be learning how to shoot a gun."

The tiny part of my brain that is mildly offended by Six calling me a useless brat is overpowered greatly by the larger part of my brain squirming in excitement at the prospect of shooting a gun.

_Maybe I could "accidentally" shoot Lindaela and get away with it cause I'm "learning."_

The Amity in me is horrified at my sudden vicious thoughts.

What? That bitch started it.

While we are on our way to where we will be shooting, Aaron jogs up to me and offers a lazy, gorgeous half-smile. I noticed it before, and I am noticing it now; the boy is fine. Sharp jaw, defined cheekbones, long lashes, the works. His tall, lean body moves with a subtle grace that I could only ever hope to achieve in my dreams. He's quite perfect.

"How you feelin' about the whole gun thing?" Aaron asks casually, measuring his long strides so I can keep up. What an angel.

I smile. "Pretty great, actually. I probably won't be able to shoot for shit but I'm excited nonetheless."

Aaron grins. Four, walking with Six only slightly in front of us, turns back to me and smirks. "That's the spirit, Az." He turns to Six and slings an arm around her shoulders. "Hear that, babe? It's her first day and she's more enthusiastic than you've been the whole year you've been here."

Six rolls her eyes and gently pushes Four off of her. "It's cause I was spending too much time with _you, _obviously" she teases, affection clear in her voice.

One of the transfers pretends to gag and Eric scowls at the two. "Yeah, yeah, that's enough, we don't want to kill the initiates on their first day do we?" he asks with a smirk. The Number Couple ignores him, something that apparently everyone in Dauntless is used to doing.

I must not have gotten the memo.

Eric refuses to catch my eye or even subtly acknowledge my existence. I can't say I expected anything different. The way in which he walks and the flames in his eyes let me know that he's seriously pissed off. Despite this being his apparent usual behavior, I can't help the small swell of disappointment in my chest.

Do I like him? I don't know.

Do I think he's attractive? Ohhh, yup.

Do I wish he wasn't such a guarded, cold asshole? Hell yes.

I come to the realization that he's probably never going to change. I've never met a guy like him, but from what I've heard in stories and stuff, they stay that way, usually until they find "the one," the special girl that changes them forever.

Who am I kidding? Why would that ever be me? I'm nobody.

Before I know it, Six is placing a gun in my hands and pointing at the target I'm supposed to be shooting at. All around me, the other transfers are aiming down their targets and firing, not very well, might I add. I frown. Did I really zone out for that long?

Eric is a few people down from me at the end target to my left, firing away. His shots all hit the bull's eye. None of the transfers are watching him.

But I am.

I mimic his posture-feet shoulder length apart, one in front of the other, leaning slightly forwards, trigger arm straight and left arm slightly bent-and I aim down the target. I sneak one last quick peek at Eric and realize he is aiming slightly higher than his target. I adjust my own aim.

_Breathe in… start to squeeze… breathe out. _

**BANG!**

"Fuck!" I gasp as the recoil reverberates through my entire body. I am so glad that I was leaning slightly forwards, otherwise that would have knocked me straight on my ass.

The other transfers all look at me in shock. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"What?" I ask, going slightly red from all of the attention.

Aaron grabs my head and turns it towards my target.

I gasp.

Bull's eye.

Some of the transfers start to whoop and congratulate me, but most of them just get disgusted looks and turn away. Aaron gives me one of his half-smiles and I almost melt inside. Wow.

Even Six comes over and claps me on the back with a grin. "Nice shot Az, even I didn't shoot that good in the beginning."

Four, behind her, just raises his eyebrow at me knowingly, his blue eyes flickering between Eric and me a few times. I feel the blush in my cheeks and turn away from him, raising the gun back up.

Four caught me watching Eric. How embarrassing.

Betraying me, my eyes turn to look at Eric and see if he too approves, but he's not even looking at me, just continuing to shoot at his target.

Ouch.

I start to shoot again, and it's a wonderful distraction. Before I even notice it, it's time for lunch. I reluctantly hand over my gun before catching up with Aaron and following the Number Couple and Eric to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Aaron and I have a slight problem; we don't know where to sit.<p>

There are people everywhere, talking, eating, being sociable. Everyone knew someone. Even the transfers were mingling with the Dauntless members.

I spot Uriah at the same time that he sees me, and he waves me over with a grin. I poke Aaron and we make our way over to Uriah's table, which consists of him, Christina, Four, Six, a girl I don't know, and Eric.

He looks up at us, assumes a very disinterested expression, and turns his attention back to his food.

Prick.

"Aaaaaaz," Uriah says with a grin, holding his arms out wide. I smile and step into them, giving him a hug. "It's been too long my love," he announces, pretending to wipe a tear from his face. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to him, Aaron sitting beside me.

"It has. How are you?" I ask politely, tearing off a small part of my roll.

He grins. "I'm fantastic, now that I finally have my girlfriend here with me," he says as he slings an arm casually around my shoulders. My face turns bright red as everyone at the table chuckles.

Everyone except for Eric.

Asshat.

"And when did I agree to be your girlfriend?" I ask in a slightly flirty tone. It works, and Eric puts his fork down and glares at his food menacingly.

Uriah grins, happy that I'm playing along. "Last night, after I declared my undying love for you from the chasm railing, don't you remember?"

I put my roll down and snap my fingers. "Oh, of course! How could I have forgotten?" I ask, before swooning dramatically into Uriah. "Oh, Uriah darling, kiss me!" I exclaim as he catches me and holds me close.

A loud bang is heard, startling the table out of its laughing fit. We all watch Eric's retreating back in alarm.

"What the hell was that about?" Christina grumbles to the girl next to her, the one I don't know yet. She's pretty, with curly, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

She shrugs. "He's been acting weird since yesterday," she reported.

I take back my earlier admission of her being pretty. Since when is she an expert on Eric? Who is she? Are they dating? The thought makes me want to punch her in the face. Argh.

Aaron is looking at the girl with intrigue.

"You two a couple or something?" he asks casually, spooning a bit of pudding into his mouth.

The blonde girl raises an eyebrow at him. "Maybe. What's it to ya?" she asks, appraising him.

_Yeah, Aaron, what's it to you?_

Aaron shrugs and looks the girl straight in the eye. "I'd just like to know if I'm going to get my ass beat for asking you out on a date later."

He gets up and throws his trash away before giving me a wave and walking away, whistling to himself.

Is my jaw on the floor? I think it must be, because everyone else's is.

"Oh. My. God."

I silently agree with Christina.

Six looks accusingly at Four. "Why couldn't you have been that straightforward with me?" she demands. Four looks amused and kisses her on the forehead.

Christina turns to the girl whose name I still don't know and starts demanding questions of her.

Only Uriah notices me slip quietly away, throwing out a tray of uneaten food.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eric<em>**

I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to _kill _him…

I don't understand my fury at Uriah, but then again, I never understand my anger. I don't need to. It gets me the desired results, and that's all that matters. I don't question it because there's nothing to question.

This is the exception.

_She's _the exception.

In the past two days I've been angrier than I have been since Four beat me out for the number one spot in training. Asshole.

And it's all due to that damned girl.

_Az._

She's honestly nothing special. Sure, she's pretty (okay, she's beautiful), and sure, she can sort of handle a gun (okay, she can handle a gun so well that it turned me on a little), and _sure, _she has a smoking body (okay, she's a bit skinny but so what!?). I know I can do better. In fact, there are multiple girls who would like very much for me to _do better _with them.

So why does she make me so damn frustrated? All I want to do when I'm around her is grab her and shake her and kiss her and-

…

I smash my head into the wall repeatedly, mentally insulting myself in-between each one.

_I… Am… A… Fucktard… _

I groan loudly and walk to the training room where I know the transfers are learning to fight.

Where she'll be.

I wonder if she'll be shirtless again…?

_Eric. _

_NO. _

_STOP. _

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello again! Fancy seeing you here!<strong>

**Yay! Eric's POV! You so silly, Eric. **

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT: IF YOU GUYS LOVE HARRY POTTER CHECK OUT MY STORY STAR-CROSSED ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT: SUNSTREAKER**

**IT'S A TOM RIDDLExOC AU STORY **

**PLS **

**Anyways, please fav, follow and review! Seriously guys your reviews are the only thing that keeps me going. PLS. Review. Even if it's just a "nice story!" THAT'S STILL A REVIEW AND I LIVE OFF OF IT PLS **

**Okay I love you guys! I'll update soon I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****_*grins sheepishly* _****heeeeey guys...**

**I'm really sorry for my extreme lack of updating. Senior year sucked, and I never really had time to update. But I am now! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, I'm simply playing around with the characters a bit. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Az<strong>_

As I run around the training room, I think.

My life has changed drastically in just a month, and I'm starting to get whiplash. I transfer from my old, loving, peaceful farming faction to my new, dangerous, intimidating one. The people here don't treat me like I'm a rebellious kid, they treat me with a certain degree of respect and something else that I can't quite put my finger on. Nobody expects anything of me other than that I hold my own and do my best.

It's refreshing, and I like it.

On our first day of training, my fight was super intense. Being the first jumper, I squared off against the last jumper, a tall Erudite guy with a wiry frame and glasses. He didn't seem confident at all really, but he probably had faith that he could beat me simply on principle alone; he was bigger, and therefore more powerful.

So everyone including me was surprised when, as soon as Four said go, I came out swinging.

I had no idea what I was doing. I'd never been in a physical fight before, and didn't have the first clue of what to do, but punching him in the face seemed like a good idea, so I went for it.

My first swing missed, but directly afterwards I jabbed out with my left fist and he staggered backwards, his eyebrows reaching his hairline in surprise.

And oh, did it _hurt! _Nobody told me it was going to be so painful to punch someone!

As both of us stood staring at one another, something in the air _clicked _and his eyes glazed over. We circled each other, each looking for a weakness. He ran at me and I let out a surprised _oof!_ as his shoulder connected with my gut and he tackled me to the floor. He pinned my body underneath him and started to punch me in the face. I frantically tried to cover myself, but wasn't doing a very good job, and soon my vision started to fade.

_Get away from him or else you're going to lose consciousness! _A tiny voice in the back of my mind commanded.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do, but my body was on autopilot as it started to wriggle desperately out from underneath the guy. While he was bigger than me, a surprise attack would catch him off balance, so I concentrated as hard as I could and bucked upwards with all my might. He didn't exactly go flying-okay, so he barely moved at all-but it was enough for me to wiggle out from beneath him and, while he was still on his knees on the floor, I took a running start, jumped in the air sideways, and connected my knee with his face. He fell over howling, and I soon joined him on the floor, panting heavily,

"Crazy bitch!" he gasped in pain, holding his nose and glaring at me for all he was worth. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain I was feeling everywhere.

We got up at relatively the same time, and he blocked the weak kick I shot his way before he got in one last good punch, and I was down and out.

I woke up a little while later, seated against the wall a ways away from where there were two more people fighting. Aaron saw that I was awake and gave a huge breath of relief, his sharp features morphing into a big grin. He had a black eye and a split lip, but didn't look too beat up.

"Did I win?" I asked, still a bit disoriented. Aaron shook his head, and I sighed.

"Doesn't mean you didn't kick ass though," he said, causing me to smile slightly.

"You really think so?" I asked, touching my cheekbone where I felt a stinging gash.

"Hell yeah!" he agreed, getting animated. "I almost split my side laughing when you came out and straight punched him right away. Even Eric smiled a little bit! Well, I mean, he would have if his hardass could smile" he finished sheepishly.

I chuckled. I highly doubted that Eric was any kind of impressed with my performance. He was probably laughing because I got my ass kicked.

"Hey," Aaron said, "you did good, and I'm proud."

It made me feel better, but not as much as it would have if I had heard it from the person I wanted to.

Now, it's officially been a month since we've been here. I've been training as hard as I can, because no matter what Aaron says, that fight was an embarrassment and I do not want a repeat. Aaron won his fight, of course, and I've been making him help me with my punches. Six has been helping me with my reflexes; we have relatively the same body type and size, so she showed me what works for her, and I'm slowly getting faster and better.

As I set my tray down and sit next to Uriah for dinner, he slips an arm around my shoulders as he usually does.

"How was training today, love?" he asks, smiling. I smile back. He's without a doubt the nicest member of Dauntless I've met so far, and I'm really grateful to have him as a friend.

"It was pretty good, the same as it has been I guess," I say.

Before he can respond, we're joined by the Number Couple.

"Well, looks like we're double dating today!" Six exclaims with a grin as her and Four slide into the seats in front of us.

Uriah grins back and pokes my cheek. "See, they agree. Why can't we just date already?"

I roll my eyes, but feel the blood go to my cheeks. This little game that Uriah and I play amuses everyone to no end. Every day when he sees me he professes his undying love for me in a loud, obnoxious voice. Some days I return his affections and kiss him on the cheek or agree to marry him, other days I slap him and run off, or ignore him completely. Everyone in the cafeteria loves it, and some even place bets on what we'll do that day.

Well, there's one exception to our fanbase.

Whenever I pass by Eric in the hall, he walks so close to me that our hands or shoulders brush lightly. During training, when nobody is paying attention, he comes up behind me and corrects my stance, pressing his front into my back firmly, causing me to gasp. During meals, he'll catch my eye and the fire in them when he looks at me sends shivers down my spine. He's always so controlled, and seems to take great joy in my reactions whenever he does stuff like this. It's confusing the living daylights out of me, and I'm starting to regret ever taking a run on that first night.

I still don't know what came over me when I ran into Eric that first night. I've never had a boyfriend, never kissed someone, never done anything of the sort! However, I can't help but shiver whenever I think of the way he looked at me, or bite my lip when I picture the way his lips parted slightly as he leaned in close to me...

"Az!" Four says loudly, snapping me out of it. I blink, and everyone's looking at me.

"Um," I say, trying desperately to remember what we were talking about. "Who we talking about?"

The three of them start laughing loudly.

"Who is he?" Six asks with a knowing smile. I try not to blush, and fail epicly.

"Who's who?"

"The guy you're thinking about!"

Uriah pretends to be offended at this. "There is another? I thought you told me you loved me and me alone!"

I blush even harder as everyone in the cafeteria tunes in to our daily debacle.

The question is, should I play along or not?

Something catches my eye, and I look to the entrance to see Eric walking in with his arm around a girl with shoulder-length black hair and piercings everywhere. He says something to her and she giggles, snuggling closer to his side.

I felt something inside of me sink heavily. I think it's my heart.

Alright, play along it is, then.

I turn back to Uriah. "Well maybe you just aren't enough for me anymore!" I say, and hear a few gasps, including Uriah's. It takes all of my willpower not to break down in a giggle fit right then and there, and I can tell that Four and Six are having the same problem. Uriah, however, is the best actor I've ever seen, and the hurt expression on his face gives away none of his mirth.

"Take it back!" he yells.

"Never! You're a dirty pig Uriah, I see you with Christina! Yeah! Don't act like there's nothing going on there!"

His face twitches for a moment, and I wonder if I struck a nerve with my impromptu cheating scenario, or if he's just trying _really hard _not to laugh.

"That's nothing!" he insists, "you know I only love you! If anything, you're the one cheating! Yeah, I see that dreamy, faraway expression on your face, and I know that you're thinking of another man!"

We're both standing by now, squaring off with each other. I gasp in mock horror. "I'm thinking of _you _you giant twit!" I yelled. I opened my mouth to say more, but my eyes drifted to movement I saw over his shoulder.

It's Eric and that girl he came in with. Nobody's paying attention to them, so she slides one leg over his waist and straddles him, pressing her lips to his.

A quiet rage fills my body. I have to get out of here before I do something bad, something I won't be able to take back.

As my eyes fill with angry tears, Uriah falters. "We're done," I say quietly. The words aren't for Uriah, but I know that they reached the intended person's ears because he pretty much throws the girl off of him and catches my eyes. He looks surprised at my words and the unshed tears in my eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but I shake my head and turn around, running as fast as I can out of the door before anyone can see the tears streaming silently down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uriah<strong>_

I watch Az's quickly retreating figure and curse to myself. I go over the conversation in my head, trying to find what went wrong. She was perfectly fine, amusement dancing in her blue-grey eyes, until...

I turn around, and see a random girl climbing all over Eric, her lips attached to his neck. She looks like she is enjoying herself.

Eric, however, looks like someone has kicked his puppy.

I put two and two together and do not like the results.

I run after Az. She's a great friend, and I don't want her to be hurting, which Prickpants obviously has already done. I've been suspecting something, since the two always act so very odd when they're around each other, but I never thought it was anything serious.

I'm starting to think otherwise.

I find her sitting on the bridge, her legs dangling over the chasm. Tears are streaming down her face, and I sigh before sitting next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She jumps, as if she didn't notice that I had joined her. She drops her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispers.

"What do you mean, love?" I ask quietly, trying to coax it out of her gently.

She sniffs. "Have you ever had feelings that you can't control? You don't even know what they are, but they grip you hard and don't let go, forcing you to do things you'd never normally do?"

My mind immediately jumps to Christina, and I frown. "Yeah, I think I do," I say softly.

She was quiet for a moment. "I've never had a boyfriend before," she admits. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Az removes her head from my shoulder and brings her knees up to her chest. "Dunno. I've liked boys, and boys have liked me, but it never felt... right."

"Hmm," I say absently. "And does it feel right with him?"

A sob breaks out from her chest and I immediately feel bad. I wrap her up in my arms and let her tears stain my shirt.

"Yes," she sobs out, "it does. The first night, we-well, I _thought _we had a moment, and he's been acting strangely ever since, brushing me in the halls or touching my hand when nobody's looking, but now..." she trails off, and I start to get angry. Prickpants is getting upgraded to Captain Jackass in my book at the moment.

"What's wrong with me?" she finally asks quietly, and I look sharply down at her.

"Absolutely nothing," I say forcefully. "You are gorgeous and wonderful, he's a giant asshat for what he did to you just now. He doesn't deserve you even for a second."

She sighed and curls up against me even more. "Thank you, Uriah. You're my best friend."

I immediately feel warmer inside when she admits this. It feels good to know that you're appreciated.

Tris and Four find us a while later and I stand up, bringing Az up with me. They don't comment on our closeness or tease us, which I know Az is eternally greatful for.

"Where are we going?" she asks curiously.

Tris turns around and grins at her. "It's time," she announces mysteriously.

Four rolls his eyes at his girlfriend before turning to look at Az. "We are going to play capture the flag."

I whoop. "I call Az on my team!"

"Aw, no fair!" Tris pouts.

I smirk. Some good old fashioned capture the flag will cheer Az up, I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one bites the dust! Shoutout to felicia89, thank you for being awesome! <strong>

**So, how do you think capture the flag is going to go? How do you feel about Uriah and Az's friendship? And what the heck is going on with Eric and Az?**

**Leave me your thoughts, lovelies!**

**Also, I apologize again for my horrible updating habits. I've been cultivating better writing habits, so now I write every day. I'm going to try and write at least a little bit of this story every day and try to update at least once a week. I won't leave for so long ever again unless it's an emergency, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading guys. xoxo**


End file.
